


Mirror

by KelekiahGaladrian



Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelekiahGaladrian/pseuds/KelekiahGaladrian
Summary: Allen discovers the Mirror of Erised during his stay at Hogwarts. Oneshot. Year 5-6-ish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 100 Themes challenge.
> 
> Originally written July 2011.

In a quiet room at the heart of Hogwarts, a tall mirror stood. Runes decorated the golden frame, most particularly at the top. The age of those had far surpassed anyone living and the books that once translated them had been lost.

Regardless, Allen knew the mirror’s name—the Mirror of Erised—and it didn’t take long for him to figure out that it showed the true desires of one’s heart.

He stared at the green grass and bright sunlight that shone down on the large group of people who enjoyed a splendid lunch made by the one and only Jerry. They wore casual clothes, nothing fancy, and spread out under the shade of a large oak, delicious food on their plates. Their smiling faces radiated a happiness that the Black Order hadn’t known for many years.

The door creaked open, breaking Allen from his reverie. He glanced over in time to watch Harry Potter enter the room. The exorcist couldn’t deny the look of sorrow on the wizard’s face and wished he didn’t have to see it—despite all that had happened so far that year, Allen and his friends had kept quite a lot from the Golden Trio, and Harry had yet to allow any of the three transfers into their circle.

Still, Allen always did his best to be civil, even if his efforts were never rewarded accordingly. “Hello, Harry.”

The wizard nodded in return as he joined the exorcist in front of the mirror, emerald eyes focused on the reflective surface. “I found this place in my first year of Hogwarts.” The melancholy note in his voice didn’t go unnoticed. “Dumbledore warned me not to waste time in front of it, since its contents will never be.”

Allen glanced back at the image of his surrogate family at the height of happiness. He didn’t have to be told a future like that would never be his—how could it, when the war didn’t appear to be any closer to ending?

“Until we’ve experienced the world, what we think we desire most probably isn’t what we really want anyway.” Allen tugged off the glove of his right hand and ran pale fingers through white hair. If his desire was that far away, he wondered what Harry saw, but he didn’t dare ask.

As if in response to his thoughts, the wizard mumbled, “My parents.”

Compassion flooded Allen’s heart. He didn’t say anything but laid his ungloved hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I see my family in war-free times.”

No words left Harry’s lips, though the wizard grasped the hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. An emotional connection sparked to life between them, bringing them closer together than they’d been all year. Allen only hoped it would continue to last; he could always use another friend.


End file.
